Le début de la fin
by Sabaku no Yolina
Summary: Un affrontement, un ex-ami, deux alliés et une ex-ennemie. Un seul côté vaincra


_**Le début de la fin**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le sacrifice de Sakura**

Elle avait encore échoué. Une fois de plus. Elle avait sincèrement pensé avoir changé, mais finalement elle se retrouvait encore une fois à compter sur quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, elle avait vraiment voulu aider Naruto et Konoha en mettant fin à la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa. Et évidemment, au moment fatidique, elle avait revu les moments heureux de l'équipe 7, et n'avait pas été capable de retourner son kunai contre le survivant du clan Uchiwa. Cette fois ce fut Kakashi Hatake qui la sauva in extremis. Et voilà que son Sensei remettait toutes les fautes sur lui, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il avait été un mauvais chef pour l'équipe 7. Pourtant Sakura n'avait pensé un seul instant qu'il était coupable en quoi que ce soit. Personne n'avait réussi à le ramer. Elle-même avait échoué et l'avait laissé partir. Maintenant il était trop tard, Sasuke ne redeviendrait plus jamais comme avant.

Alors elle se retrouvait là, à laisser Kakashi prendre les risques et affronter son ancien élève, alors que la Kunoichi soignait Karin, une « camarade » de Sasuke qui avait failli mourir par sa main. Sakura laissait libre court à ses larmes. Elle se sentait faible, inutile, et toujours elle se retrouvait à être un fardeau. Surtout pour les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Karin : Je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es, mais oublie le Sasuke que tu as connu. Plus rien ne compte pour lui maintenant, ni ses amis, ni ses coéquipiers. Il m'a infligé cette blessure alors que je lui faisais confiance. Si ton village et cet homme aux cheveux gris comptent pour toi, alors achève Sasuke sans hésiter. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on souffre pour lui.

Sakura prit conscience à quel point ces paroles étaient justes. Alors elle sécha ses larmes, regarda la Kunoichi dans les yeux avec une détermination nouvelle.

Sakura : Merci pour ton conseil. Je suis désolée pour ce que t'as fait endurer Sasuke. Tu as entièrement raison. Je vais aider mon Sensei.

Sakura se releva, puis se détourna de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Sakura : Evite de trop bouger. Tu es à peu près guérie mais encore très faible. Nous t'amènerons avec nous à Konoha quand ce sera terminé.

Alors Sakura descendit le long les proies du pont déjà très endommagé. Elle regardait discrètement le combat qui avait lieu avec la tête vers le bas, attendant une ouverture. Elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, car le Susanô de Sasuke venait de disparaître, et ce dernier criait en se frottant les yeux.

Alors Sakura n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle sauta derrière Sasuke, et lui enfonça son Kunai dans le dos.

Kakashi : Sakura ! Eloigne-toi !

Mais Sasuke s'était déjà retourné, et lui envoyait un puissant coup de poing vers son visage. Heureusement, l'entrainement de Tsunade avait porté ses fruits et Sakura put se protéger avec ses bras, mais elle fut tout de même projetée assez loin, vers Kakashi.

Kakashi : Sakura, tout va bien ?

Sakura : Ne vous en faites pas, Sensei. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout endosser seul. Personne n'est fautif à l'état de Sasuke. Je veux vous aider.

Kakashi était plus que surpris par les paroles de sa jeune élève. Il remarquait à quel point elle avait mûri et grandi, même si elle manquait encore un peu d'assurance.

Kakashi : Ne t'oblige pas à affronter un camarade.

Sakura : C'est aussi votre élève, Sensei. Nous sommes à égalité.

Kakashi : Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui.

Sakura : Un béguin de petite fille ? Une attirance pour son côté obscure ? Je n'étais qu'une petite idiote. Il n'est plus le vrai Sasuke. Je préfère le voir mourir, plutôt que d'assister à la destruction de Konoha et de tous mes amis, simplement à cause de sa haine.

Kakashi se rendait compte de la détermination de Sakura. Elle avait vraiment changé. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il remarquait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup réfléchir à ses sentiments. Cela faisait longtemps que la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses avait cessé de penser tout le temps au jeune Uchiwa.

Kakashi : Très bien, nous l'affronterons ensemble. Mais sois prudente, promets-moi !

Sakura : Promis.

Sasuke avait repris ses esprits pendant l'échange de deux de ses anciens camarades, et il s'ennuyait vraiment. Il voulait retourner auprès de Madara, afin de lui demander pourquoi son attaque surpuissante s'était volatilisée, et pourquoi il voyait aussi mal.

Il retenta tout de même d'invoquer Susanô, et réussit à l'amener à un stade plus ou moins avancé. Sasuke reprépara l'arc de Susanô et visa directement Sakura.

Kakashi le repéra immédiatement et activa son Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan pour utiliser la technique Kamui, afin d'envoyer la flèche dans une dimension parallèle.

Cependant, Susanô n'était qu'une feinte. Sasuke chargeait droit sur lui avec l'épée de Kusanagi. Kakashi ne pouvait pas éviter l'attaque, car il était entièrement focalisé sur sa technique ultime du Dojutsu. Il voyait Sasuke se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il s'avait que ça en était fini pour lui, il attendait le choc. Mais il ne vint jamais.

Sakura s'était interposée, se faisant transpercer par l'épée de foudre. Kakashi n'arrivait pas à réaliser. C'était impossible.

Et avant que Sasuke et Kakashi ne soient remis de leur stupeur, Sakura avait envoyé son poing chargé de chakra dans le torse de Sasuke, lui broyant les côtes, puis s'effondra dans les bras de Kakashi.

Sasuke : Je… je ne vais pas… mourir ainsi ! Tué par une… incapable pleurnicheuse.

Kakashi : Sakura ! Sakura ! Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant ! Je t'en prie !

Sakura : Est-ce que… j'ai enfin réussi quelque chose dans ma vie ?

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Kakashi. Il retira l'épée du ventre de Sakura et tenta d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Sakura : Sensei…

Kakashi : Chut Sakura, ne parle pas.

Sakura : J'arrêterai de parler si vous arrêtez… de… pleurer.

Sasuke : Je vais vous tuer ! Je vais détruire Konoha !

Sasuke essayait de se relever, mais il s'enfonçait dans l'eau, n'arrivant pas à se mettre debout dessus.

Sakura : Le Kunai que je t'ai planté dans le dos était… empoisonné… Tu ne peux plus malaxer… ton chakra.

Sakura perdait peu à peu conscience, alors elle retourna son visage vers son Sensei, souleva sa main et la posa délicatement sur sa joux. Kakashi plaça sa main par-dessus celle de la Kunoichi et la serra la jeune femme contre lui.

Sakura : Merci d'avoir cru en moi.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un cri, venant de Sasuke. Karin lui avait enfoncé le Kunai de Sakura dans le côté gauche de la gorge.

Karin : Maintenant nous sommes quitte, Sasuke. Toutes les personnes que tu as trahies ont fini par se retourner contre toi. C'est ainsi que tu meurs.

Puis Karin se dirigea vers la Kunoichi blessée.

Karin : J'ai aussi une dette envers toi. Mords-moi, et aspire mon Chakra. C'est ma technique de soin.

Avec l'aide de Kakashi, Sakura pu se faire soigner par Karin. Elle n'était plus en danger de mort, mais son état était toujours assez piteux.

Sakura : Merci, Karin.

Karin : Je voudrais venir avec vous à Konoha.

Kakashi : Nous t'y amènerons, mais tu devras suivre un interrogatoire. Cependant, je suis certain que Tsunade-sama prendra en compte ce que tu as fait pour Konoha.

Kiba : Kakashi-sensei ! Sakura ! Que s'est-il passé ici !

Kiba Inuzuka, accompagné de Lee Rock, Sai et Akamaru son chien accourèrent vers le trio.

Kakashi : C'est une longue histoire. Sasuke est mort, et cette jeune Kunoichi nous a aidés. Sai, pourrais-tu récupérer le corps de Sasuke et le transporter, ainsi que Karin sur ton oiseau d'encre ?

L'ancien Ninja de la Racine obéit sans se faire prier, tandis que Lee accourait vers Sakura.

Lee : Ma fleur de cerisier ! Dis-moi que tout vas bien ! Mon cœur ne supporte pas de te voir souff… !

Lee ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de se ramasser un coup de poing version Sakura dans le menton.

Sakura : Sai, peux-tu rajouter une personne à celles que tu dois transporter, s'il-te-plait ?

Kiba, Karin et Kakashi pouffèrent de rire, puis tous partirent pour Konoha.

Naruto avait du mal à accepter la mort de son meilleur amis, même si il savait que Sasuke avait failli tuer Sakura. Il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir mis fin à la vie de l'Uchiwa, il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui, pour son village, et pour ses amis, mais il ressentait un vide dans son cœur, qui souffrait encore de la disparition de son Maître Jiraya. Cependant, il y pensait de moins en moins, grâce à la compagnie d'une certaine Kunoichi aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs, se nommant Hinata Hyuga. Ils formaient le plus beau couple de Konoha.

Karin avait pu intégrer le village assez facilement. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur Orochimaru, Kabuto et Madara. Le témoignage de Sakura en sa faveur finit par convaincre la Hokage, qui lui permit de vivre dans le village. Tous les autres Ninjas l'acceptèrent immédiatement. Elle se sentait à sa place, parmi tous ces gens qui possédaient un Chakra lumineux et chaleureux, alors qu'elle avait toujours été habituée à la froideur.

Sakura marchait au centre de Konoha, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle sursauta lorsque quelqu'un apparut devant elle.

Kakashi : He bien, Sakura, tu as l'air bien sérieuse en cette belle journée !

Sakura : Je repensais à notre affrontement contre Sasuke. J'ai bien failli y rester. Désolée Sensei. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

Kakashi : C'est vrai que tu m'as fait peur. Mais n'y pensons pas, c'est du passé.

Alors que son Sensei se retournait, Sakura le retint par le bras.

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ! Je voulais vous dire que… je vous aime. Je vous le dit maintenant car qui sait ce qui peut m'arriver lors d'une future mission. Je ne veux pas mourir en ayant tu mes sentiments.

Alors la jeune Kunoichi se détourna. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre le refus du Ninja Copieur. Au moins elle avait eu le courage d'avouer.

C'est alors qu'elle se senti tirée en arrière, et retournée. Puis des bras forts la serrèrent contre un torse.

Kakashi : Sakura, combien de fois j'ai rêvé entendre ces mots venant de toi.

A ce moment, Kakashi la regarda droit dans les yeux, abaissa son masque, puis l'embrassa tendrement, amoureusement.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les deux amoureux. Les habitants ne savaient pas trop s'ils devaient être plus surpris de voir le Ninja Copieur embrasser une jeune fille, ou de voir ce célèbre Ninja sans son masque…

FIN


End file.
